Tanjoubi Omedetou Kakashi
by writer's legend
Summary: It's your favorite lazy, IchaIcha loving sensei's birthday. Not exactly a Konohawide celebration, but those who know, always remember this day except, the mood's nowhere near happy. With Naruto, things get interesting. Full summary inside!
1. Warning Visit

**Tanjoubi Omedetou Kakashi**

**Summary:** A short-fic. It's everyone's favorite lazy, Icha Icha Paradise addicted sensei's birthday. It's not exactly a Konoha-wide celebration, but those who know Kakashi, always remember this day except, the mood's nowhere near happy. There's a reason two ANBU are assigned to keep an eye on the silver-haired genius on this day, and there's a reason for the number one rule: keep your distance unless a skilled Jounin. Throw a hyper-active Uzumaki Naruto into the equation, things are sure to get interesting. When Naruto learns about what happens on this day, he's determined to about it. He's faced Haku, Zabuza, Neji, Kabuto, and blood-thirsty Gaara. Surely he can safely face his happy-go-lucky sensei... right?

**Warning:** Kakashi-gaiden spoilers... although everyone should already know the story.

**Disclaimer:** This is my version of a combination of several different stories I've read before, so anything that's familiar isn't mine!

**A/N:** Tanjoubi Omedetou is 'Happy Birthday'

* * *

><p>There was a knock.<p>

"Enter," she answered. The door opened. What was it? She looked up with a frown of irritation. This interruption was keeping her from her sake. It had better be _good._

Three Jounin entered the room. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Forgive us, Tsunade-sama, for the intrusion," Gai began. Hmph. No kidding! "but it being your first year back in Konoha in years, we thought it be best to remind you about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What about it? Is something going to happen?" she asked in concern. She mentally reviewed everything she could about tomorrow. Missions, academy students, pranksters (a certain hyper-active and annoying blonde), paperwork, other villages. She couldn't come up with anything.

"It's the fifteenth. September fifteenth," Genma answered. Ooh, that date rang a bell...

"It would be best to give Kakashi-san two days off," he finished.

Yes, that was right. Her face darkened. The fifteenth of September. A date even she, after having left the leaf village years ago, still remembered... sort of, with a little prompting that is. It was the silver-haired Jounin's birthday, although, there wasn't much to celebrate.

In fact, Sandaime Hokage had ordered civilians and shinobi, unless they were skilled Jounin like the three standing in front of her, to keep a distance away of the brat at all times on the fifteenth. On the fifteenth, he wasn't Hatake Kakashi anymore. The Hokage had created that rule after a terrible accident years ago when the Jounin was sixteen, shortly after he had joined ANBU.

She heard he had nearly killed three people, and injured several more. He wasn't safe to be around on that day.

"What happened in the previous years after the kid quit ANBU?" she asked.

"Well," Asuma replied. "He failed every single Genin team he was given except the current Team Seven, so it was easy to keep an eye on him. Last year, he had been on a solo S-ranked mission during this time while his Genin had a couple days off. I'm not sure how it's going to work out this year."

Hm, interesting. The brat continued to annoy her even when he wasn't in her presence.

"Right. All you Jounin are going to watch him tomorrow and keep him distracted?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Gai answered. Gai knew from several personal experiences how his eternal rival became, almost like how he was during his ANBU days. It was unnerving. One of the only days Gai never dared to challenge the man.

"I'll dispatch two ANBU to stay around and make sure things don't get too out of hand as well," Tsunade continued. You might consider having your own genin keep Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke busy. No need to create more trouble."

Asuma nodded. It would be a good idea to inform Shikamaru about this as well. He was a Chuunin, and smart enough to know when something was up anyways.

"Okay then, is that all you came in here for?" Tsunade asked, her voice on the edge of threatening. Gai was starting to get nervous. He spotted her cup of sake on the desk.

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama. Arigato gozaimasu, w-we'll be going now."

Genma and Asuma spotted the sake and immediately got the message. Tsunade being kept from her sake was _almost_ as bad as Kakashi being kept from his Icha Icha Paradise novels. _Almost_. While the Hokage threw you through the wall and kept you up for three nights in a row from nightmares, Kakashi constantly got on your nerves and kept you up with nightmares for five nights. Either case equalled: not good.

Tsunade glared at them while they all sweat-dropped and hastily left the room. When the door closed, she took a drink and sighed. It was actually a good thing they came and reminded her. To not remember would have spelled-out disaster. She had already planned on giving Team Seven a D-ranked mission to pass the time and help rebuild the village. Oh well, that could wait a few days. One day for Kakashi to break, the next to let him sleep-in half the day and work off his hang-over he was sure to have.

Tomorrow was going to prove to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Read &amp; Review Please! I'm still sort of new to the writing ordeal of fanfiction.<p> 


	2. Of Rumors and Revelations

**Tanjoubi Omedetou Kakashi**

**Summary:** A short-fic. It's everyone's favorite lazy, Icha Icha Paradise addicted sensei's birthday. It's not exactly a Konoha-wide celebration, but those who know Kakashi, always remember this day except, the mood's nowhere near happy. There's a reason two ANBU are assigned to keep an eye on the silver-haired genius on this day, and there's a reason for the number one rule: keep your distance unless a skilled Jounin. Throw a hyper-active Uzumaki Naruto into the equation, things are sure to get interesting. When Naruto learns about what happens on this day, he's determined to about it. He's faced Haku, Zabuza, Neji, Kabuto, and blood-thirsty Gaara. Surely he can safely face his happy-go-lucky sensei... right?

**Warning:** Kakashi-gaiden spoilers... although everyone should already know the story.

**Disclaimer:** This is my version of a combination of several different stories I've read before, so anything that's familiar isn't mine!

**A/N:** Tanjoubi Omedetou is 'Happy Birthday'

* * *

><p><strong>Rumors and Revelations<strong>

_Wh-BAM!_

"Y- AHH!" Something wrapped around his ankles and the entire world flipped upside-down. The next thing he knew, a girl with pink hair was sticking her tongue out at him.

"Baka! I can't believe you fell for such an obvious trap. Hmph, serves you right for challenging Sasuke-kun."

"D-demo, Sakura-chan! He came at me before I was ready. And... and... AND, he has the Sharingan! I declare a re-match, tebayo!"

"Hn, what's wrong with you? Can't stand losing to me, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

The blonde's anger began to boil. "Shut up, Sasuke! Get me down from here." The next thing he knew, he was falling headfirst to the ground. He hit _hard_.

"Itah! Owww, why did you do that?"

There was a chuckle above him. "Oops, sorry Naruto. I thought you wanted down." The twelve-year-old glared at his sensei in the trees when he realized the Jounin was holding his Icha Icha Paradise in one hand and a kunai in the other. The whole world seemed against him today. Naruto rubbed his sore head and grumbled to himself.

"Ma," Kakashi announced. "We're done with training for today. It's getting late; you three should start heading home."

"Just wait, I'll get Sasuke back tomorrow, tebayo."

"Ah, actually Naruto, we won't be training tomorrow," Kakashi said.

Sakura looked up in suprise. "Nani? Why, is something going on?"

The silver-haired Jounin had a pretty good idea, but he shrugged anyway. "Mmm, not really. Hokage-sama is letting us have the next two days off."

"Hn." Sasuke frowned. The hokage was giving them two days off? Something wasn't right. Why give them two and not just one? Especially with the village needing to be repaired after the invasion with Suna and Orochimaru. Besides, he didn't want to take any time off. He had to train, get stronger, so he could fight _him_. Meanwhile, Naruto was jumping with glee, his injured head and anger completely forgotten.

"Yatta! Arigato Granny Tsunade!"

Sakura scowled at him. "Don't call the Hokage that, baka!"

"But she's _old_, Sakura-chan. She's living a lie, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi shook his head. Somethings never change.

"Well, have a good evening you three. We'll see about a mission in three days," the Jounin said with his eye-smile. Then with a poof, he was gone.

"Wish I could do that," Naruto muttered. Sasuke grunted and headed off. He wasn't taking _any_ time off tomorrow. He was already planning to wake up before the sun to prolong his training time. The two Genin watched him disappear through the trees. They just stood there for a while when Naruto got an idea to break the silence.

"A-ano sa! Ano sa! Now that Sasuke's gone, let's go on a date. I know that Ichiraku Ramen is still open this late." (**A/N:** Rhyme unintended) Naruto suggested eagerly. Sakura eyed him as though she'd rather die than go out anywhere with him. Naruto fished in his pockets, aha! "I have two free tickets this time so you won't have to pay," he prompted. _Please say yes, say yes, say yes!_

Sakura then jumped up and Naruto realized she was going to agree-!

"Oh no, I forgot! I promised Mother I'd be home in time to help make dinner. Aw, I'm already two hours late!" With that, she rushed off leaving the blond Genin alone to himself. He frowned, unable to comprehend why the beautiful girl of his dreams would never go out with an awesome ninja like him. Oh well, that left him two free ramen tickets to use for himself. There was never such thing as too much ramen.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at Ichiraku, his mouth began watering at the delicious smell of his favorite meal. Oh, the heavenly broth, the magnificent noodles, the...<p>

"Naruto!" Teuchi greeted when he looked up to see his favorite customer. "What will it be tonight?"

Naruto grinned. "Two bowls of miso ramen with extra pork, old man! I'm starving."

"Coming right up."

Naruto sat on the stool and appreciated the small night breeze that cooled him down. Ten minutes later, he was practically inhaling the noodles.

"Whoa, slow down kid. You're going to choke if you eat it all that fast." Teuchi chuckled when the boy ignored his comment and proceeded to gulp down the rest of the broth before beginning his second bowl. Ah, the youth these days. While Naruto continued to eat, Ayame arrived at the stand, having gone to the market earlier for last minute grocery shopping. She set the food down and gave her father a quick kiss.

"I'm back Father. Here's some more ingredients. Oh hello, Naruto! It's good to see you here," said Ayame. Naruto looked up to smile and wave at her but in the process, knocked over his bowl of ramen.

"Awww! Why, tebayo? All that ramen wasted!" wailed the boy.

"Not to worry, Naruto. I'll get another bowl in a second," Ayame offered.

Naruto looked at her as if she were an angel. "Yoshi! Ayame-chan is the best, dattebayo!" At the affronted look Teuchi gave him, he quickly added, "And the old man too. Anyone who makes ramen the way you do is the greatest... and those who eat it!" Ayame smiled and prepared a bowl of miso ramen for the boy. He always seemed to brighten her day.

"Oh, Father, you won't believe who I ran into today at the market!" she suddenly remembered, handing the bowl to Naruto. "So when I was passing by the..."

Naruto took the bowl and with another cry of "Itadakimasu!" began slurping the noodles up. A long day of training, followed by the best ramen in the world. He wouldn't have it any other way. As he continued to eat, he wondered if he should have brought Iruka-sensei. Sensei always treated him to ramen, and he had an extra free ticket. Maybe he shouldn't have used it on himself. Feeling guilty, Naruto quickly finished his ramen and reached into his pocket to get the two free tickets out. He grabbed one and handed it to Teuchi.

"Here you go, old man! I'll get my other one for you." He reached into his other pocket and brought it out to hand to Teuchi when a swoosh of air grabbed it out of his hand.

"Ai! My ramen ticket!" With a dash, he sprang off after it. The wind carried the small coupon across the street where another gush of wind flew it up to the roofs and carried it across the village.

"Wait," Naruto yelled and leaped onto the top of a shop and chased after it. The ticket was carried around buildings, down alleys, and past the Hokage's office. Naruto not only had to run to keep up with it, but also to see where it was going. About twenty-five minutes later, the ticket fell against a barrel near a bar, and Naruto grabbed it before it could take off again. "Stupid ticket, dattebayo, " he muttered, shoving it back into his pocket. As he began walking away, four Jounin exited the bar, walking amongst themselves.

"Yeah, Yakihto said the Hokage was assigning two ANBU to watch him tomorrow and make sure things didn't get out of hand," one of the grunted.

"Two ANBU? Aren't we Jounin enough? I mean, yes we're low on numbers because of the invasion and there are even less of us because the mission requests haven't decreased, but he's been better these last few years," another of them argued.

Naruto stopped. Granny-Tsunade assigned ANBU to watch someone tomorrow? Who?

The first shrugged. "How would I know what goes through the Hokage's mind? I bet it has to do with his Genin team. They might figure out it's Hatake's birthday tomorrow and do something rash."

One of them stopped. He looked familiar. Was that a senbon in his mouth?

"Oi, Uzumaki Naruto, right? I know you're there. What are you doing out this late?"

Naruto ignored the question. "Na, Hatake? Like Kakashi-sensei? And who is this man Granny Tsunade having watched by ANBU? I want to meet him."

Genma shook his head. "It's nothing, Naruto. Something that only we Jounin and the Hokage need to deal with."

"But what about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto persisted.

Genma hesitated. The man definitely had every reason to not tell the kid. If Kakashi-san didn't want Naruto to know, it wasn't his job to tell the blonde either. He cursed himself and wished he had noticed Naruto a few seconds earlier.

"Hm, I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto frowned. He could have sworn he heard Hatake in there somewhere. No matter. He had a ticket to deliver. With that, he took off, leaving a very relieved Genma behind. That had been close.

* * *

><p>When Naruto came back to the ramen bar, they had already closed for the day, but Ayame was still telling her father about her day. "... and with the fifteenth being tomorrow, she said she was going to ask her boss if she could have a day off, but her boss said the fifteenth is one of the busiest nights for the bar of the year because all the Jounin go there to keep an eye on Kakashi-san. So now Tasuki-chan was grumpy all afternoon and when I accidentally ..."<p>

Kakashi-san? Kakashi-sensei? He walked up to the ramen bar, unnoticed by both Ayame and Teuchi.

"Jaa, jaa! What about Kakashi- sensei?" the small blond asked curiously. Both father and daughter jumped in surprise.

"Oh, ah, Naruto? Already back?" asked Teuchi nervously. "We were, um, it's nothing important. Did you finally get that ticket that flew off?"

Naruto automatically took the ticket from his pocket and handed it to the old man. "Na, stop changing the topic! I heard you mention Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure of it, tebayo!"

Ayame and Teuchi both exchanged looks and sweatdropped. "I, ah, you must have heard something else," Ayame said hurriedly. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, why would I talk about Kakashi-san? He's a Jounin and your sensei, I'm just a girl who makes ramen for a living."

Naruto folded his arms and tilted his head. Something just wasn't right, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Okay... if you say so," he said.

"_UZUMAKI NARUTO_, what are you doing up and out this late? You should be at your apartment!"

Naruto cringed. Uh, oh.

Ayame gave a huge sigh of relief. It looked like she would be getting out of this one.

Naruto turned around and forced a happy (and painful) grin on his face, although he knew the man wouldn't buy it.

"Iruka-sensei!" he greeted. The Chuunin glared at the young boy who knew he was in trouble big time.

"Say, would you like some ramen? I already had two bowls, but I can always eat more... or... um... Iruka-sensei?" The young man sighed. This is what he got for convincing Ichiraku Ramen to stay open later on weekends. What did he do to deserve this?

"Na, na, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be at your apartment, Naruto? In bed? Asleep?"

Naruto dropped the smile. "Oi! I'm not a little boy anymore! I'm a shinobi that's going to be Hokage one day, I don't need a bedtime!"

"But what about tomorrow? Surely you have training or a mission with your team? You don't want to be tired in the morning and weigh your team down, do you?" Iruka argued.

"Demo, Granny Tsunade gave us a break. I have the next two days off!" said Naruto.

Iruka looked stunned. "Nani?

"Hai, I can sleep in all I want tomorrow!" Naruto added.

Iruka frowned. So soon after the invasion? The village was still recovering. Surely there was a pile of D or C-rank missions Team Seven could do to help out? They needed all the shinobi available.

"Why did Hokage-sama give you a break?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe something special is tomorrow. Or maybe, maybe she's doubting my ability as future Hokage! Granny Tsunade thinks I'm a weak shinobi and need a break to recover my strength from the fight with Kabuto!" wailed the boy. "No, I'll go straight to her office right now and set the old lady right! I'll show her I'm not weak! I'll do a rasengan right now, dattebayo! I'll-"

"Naruto," Iruka interrupted. "I'm certain Tsunade-sama has another reason for giving you this break."

Naruto thought for a minute. "You're right Iruka-sensei! Granny Tsunade is actually _acknowledging _my awesomeness as a shinobi and potential to be Hokage, dattebayo! She wants to get on my good side. Ha, as if I'll let her butter me up like this. Giving Team Seven two days off, nice try Granny Tsunade. Like I'd let you fool me, tebayo!" Iruka rolled his eyes. And this boy reminded him of his younger self, again, why? -Wait! Two days? _Two_ days, not just one? What was Hokage-sama thinking?

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, is there anything special going on tomorrow?" the blonde asked. "I don't know, but something seems to be off. Everyone is talking about weird things like ANBU and tomorrow, but when I ask them, they say it's nothing. You know if something is tomorrow, don't you?"

Iruka was puzzled. ANBU? Tomorrow? Yes, it he felt like he was missing something from this, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"This Jounin man with a senbon in his mouth mentioned something about Kakashi-sensei, but then said he denied it and said he didn't know what I was talking about," Naruto went on.

Kakashi? Kakashi-san? What did tomorrow have to do with Naruto's sensei?

"And then Ayame-chan was talking to Teuchi-san and she also was talking about Kakashi-sensei but wouldn't tell me. Do you know anything sensei?"

Tomorrow, what was tomorrow? Tomorrow's the... eighteenth, sixteenth, no... fifteenth. Yes, the fifteenth. How was the fifteenth of September and Kakashi-san relat-

And then it hit him.

Oh no...

How could he forget? He tried to keep a straight face, but apparently Naruto noticed.

"Oi, oi! Iruka-sensei you _do_ know something! What? What, dattebayo?" the boy asked. Should he tell Naruto? Obviously nobody else wanted him to know.

"I - um, it's... I don't remember! I can't think of anything that would be tommorow!" Iruka said.

Naruto's face was full of disappointment. "Aw, not you too!" Iruka was getting nervous. _Please don't figure it out_, he begged. _Please don't, please don't!_

"Iruka-san," Yamashiro Aoba called running up. "I just heard from Asuma-san, than Kakashi-san's birthday is tomorrow. Is it true? Should we inform the other Jounin and Chunnin?"

Iruka sighed and closed his eyes. Inner Iruka was screaming "_BAKA!"_ and could have thrown the man across Konoha.

Naruto's eyes widened. "It's, it's Kakashi-sensei's birthday tomorrow?"

"Ah, I - er..." stammered Iruka.

"It _is_ Kakashi-sensei's birthday!" marveled the Genin. "That's why Granny Tsunade gave Team Seven a break and why nobody would talk about it? Is it a surprise? Will there be a party? I've got to tell Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan about this! Sayonara, Iruka-sensei!"

With that, Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja was off.

"N-Naruto! Mate!" Iruka called, but the boy was already gone.

This wasn't good. Not good at all.

Aoba stood there stunned. Did Uzumaki Naruto not know about tomorrow? Was he not supposed to be told? Both of the young men couldn't deny the dark feeling creeping into the air. Iruka had already decided to inform the Hokage of Naruto's new revelation.

It wasn't the Genin they were worried about. By all means, anything he concocted always miraculously ended with everyone still alive. It was how Kakashi-san, no, the copy-ninja would react.

It might now be a happy ending tomorrow.


	3. Long Morning

**Long Morning**

**Summary:** A short-fic. It's everyone's favorite lazy, Icha Icha Paradise addicted sensei's birthday. It's not exactly a Konoha-wide celebration, but those who know Kakashi, always remember this day except, the mood's nowhere near happy. There's a reason two ANBU are assigned to keep an eye on the silver-haired genius on this day, and there's a reason for the number one rule: keep your distance unless a skilled Jounin. Throw a hyper-active Uzumaki Naruto into the equation, things are sure to get interesting. When Naruto learns about what happens on this day, he's determined to about it. He's faced Haku, Zabuza, Neji, Kabuto, and blood-thirsty Gaara. Surely he can safely face his happy-go-lucky sensei... right?

**Warning:** Kakashi-gaiden spoilers? I'm pretty sure everyone knows Kakashi's sad but awesome story by now. If you don't... they you're seriously missing out! Go google it really quickly.

**Disclaimer:** For MY birthday, I want to own Naruto. But alas, life is cruel and unfair!

**A/N: **I'm sorry! I know. I'm a pathetic updater. I've just been so busy with school and homework and other activities. Note: from here on, the story is going to get a bit more serious. And yes, this is a really short chapter. I'll try to make them longer in the future.

Thank you so much for your replies, I really appreciate them! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As the sun's rays creep over the horizon, birds sing in the forest. Leaves begin to burn colors of fire before they crisp up and drift to the ground.<p>

The Hokage stared out of her window. She was going to have to do something about Team Seven. Maybe send their sensei on a last minute S-ranked mission. Even A-ranked. But one of the other Jounin had just taken the last available mission and left last night. She didn't need anymore troubles that she already currently had: preparing for Lee's surgery, filling out piling paperwork, over-seeing missions and keeping order while Konoha was rebuilding. She certainly didn't need a dangerous and 99.99% possibly drunk assassin roaming around today. She definitely could do without said assassin's Genin team getting in the way or doing something rash.

Extremely thankful that she had dispatched two ANBU to watch the four brats, she sat down at her desk and began reading. Page 1367 of her fourth medical documentary records.

It was going to be a long day.

Scratch that.

It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

><p><em>Blood. Everywhere. More and more. The pool of dark, sticky, scarlet life that spread all over the world-and he could have prevented it. All he saw was red. The red.<em>

_Their voices. Whispers. Screams. Ringing in his ears. _

_Silence. _

_He wasn't imagining it. He couldn't be, after all these years._

_But he still wasn't sure they were there._

_Kakashi-KAKASHI-**KAKASHI**-_

His eyes flickered open. Both of them. Just in time, but he still heard those last accusing whispers.

_Why aren't you dead? _

_Like us?_

_Why?_

_WHY?_

_How could you let us die? _

_You killed us._

_You killed-KILLED us. Our blood. Your hands._

_Die._

He sat up slowly. The whispers, no, they were screams, no, it was silence, seemed to die away, but they were there.

Every time.

Always today.

He stared at the sun rays lighting his room. His eyes took in the sight. Both of them. So what about chalkra? He didn't care today.

As he got out of bed, he noticed Pakkun was in the corner watching his every move. Just as he did on this day the past several years.

Today he was feeling... different.

It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" an obnoxious voice cried out.<p>

She growled as her eyes snapped open. Waking her up at this time of morning. She was going to kill him!

When Naruto saw the pink-haired _thing_ stomping towards him, he realized this was going to equal death. His.

"NARUTO!"

"N-now, Sakura-chan! I have a good reason this time, really! I-itah!"

Pain. Intense pain. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, how was that? Good? Bad? Sucks? I really hope not. This chapter was going to be three times longer, but I'm not quite done with the last part so I just decided to divide it up. That way, you don't wait too long and forget the entire plot altogether. I'll try to add more ASAP.

Again, I apologize for lack of update. Reviews are welcome, thanks!


	4. Morning Thoughts

**Morning Thoughts**

**Summary: **It's everyone's favorite lazy, Icha Icha Paradise addicted sensei's birthday. It's not exactly a Konoha-wide celebration, but those who know Kakashi, always remember this day except, the mood's nowhere near happy. There's a reason two ANBU are assigned to keep an eye on the silver-haired genius on this day, and there's a reason for the number one rule: keep your distance unless a skilled Jounin. Throw a hyper-active Uzumaki Naruto into the equation, things are sure to get interesting. When Naruto learns about what happens on this day, he's determined to about it. He's faced Haku, Zabuza, Neji, Kabuto, and blood-thirsty Gaara. Surely he can safely face his happy-go-lucky sensei... right?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kakashi, Naruto, shinobi... blah, blah, blah, you get the idea.

**Warings:** Guess.

**A/N:** Thank you SOOO much for your reviews! They totally make my day and motivate me to write more and faster! You guys are awesome :)

I apologize for not getting this uploaded faster. I did some major plot changes and I'm also planning a story for the NaNoWriMo November contest, so this fanfic has just been in the back of my mind lately. Eventually, guilt motivated me to work on this faster and make the chapter longer to compensate. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Thunk-thunk-<em>

_One... two... three... five... eight..__._

_Thack!_

Sasuke panted and cursed inwardly. He nearly had it-all but the last one. Shakily, he stood up and wiped the sweat from his face. What was he doing wrong? He picked up the last kunai that had missed its target by two inches. Two inches. Unacceptable! It needed to be dead on, every single time. He wasn't progressing fast enough. Ever since he had met _that man_ a couple weeks ago, he had awakened. His eyes had been pried open in harsh realization. What had he been doing all this time? Baka! What a fool he was. He was an avenger. He walked a different path than that of his f... fellow shinobi. They weren't his friends. He didn't have friends. He _couldn't_. Because, that would mean he would have to...

No. Stop. Don't think about it.

He wasn't getting any stronger at his current pace. He had allowed himself to slack off, to relax, to forget his one true goal, his whole purpose of living. Meanwhile, that dobe was somehow catching up to him. Disgusted. He was thoroughly disgusted with himself. For allowing an obnoxious guy like Naruto, _Naruto_ of all people, who treated everything like a joke, actually begin to catch up in skill and power.

His memory flashed back to the Chuunin Exams.

_His teammate shouted a jutsu that sounded somewhat familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. And then, Naruto was standing on an enormous frog. Or was it toad? What was the difference? They transformed into a fox, equal in size and charged at the sand beast... and defeated him. Impossible! Where did Naruto get this power? How did he learn it?_

He shook his head from the memory. He was Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha. The last of a once noble, skilled, proud and powerful clan. A clan that was now _gone._ Dead. Murdered in cold blood by one of their own: that man, Uchiha Itachi. No. That man wasn't one of their own. He didn't deserve to carry the name. And that murderer was still alive. Why? Him. Because of him. Because he had been weak. Too weak against that man. Too weak to kill him. Too weak to avenge his clan. Too weak to avenge Mother... Father... his friends... his family... all GONE!

Not once, but twice!

No more. NO MORE! He had to get stronger work harder, train more.

He threw the kunai to the ground in frustration and leaned against a nearby tree while he caught his breath. Speaking of the blonde...

"Sasuke-kun!" a cheery, falsetto voice called out. Oh yeah, and _her_.

"Sasuke!" Naruto greeted. "There you are. It's about time; we've been looking for you all morning, tebayoooooo!"

Sasuke inwardly yelled in annoyance. _What now?_

"What are you two doing here?" he grumbled. Sakura turned on Naruto.

"You see? Baka! He's training and now you've disturbed his concentration!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Take a look at yourself,_ he thought.

"Aw, Sakura-chan. He's not training now! Besides this is important news, dattebayo!" Naruto argued.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke interrupted. "I'm busy, so stop talking and go away."

Naruto glared at him. "_Damare!_ It's Kakashi-sensei's birthday today. That's why Granny Tsunade gave us the days off! I bet she was planning on us finding out about his birthday and would need the extra time to throw him a party, tebayo."

Sensei's birthday? Hn. Figures. That made things a little clearer now. But why _two _days? Was there something else going on tomorrow too? No matter.

"You came all this way to tell me that?" Sasuke grunted in annoyance. "Like I care about some birthday, or any event that doesn't concern me."

Naruto's face darkened. He growled and leaped into the air to land a punch in Sasuke's face but the Uchiha dodged. Naruto's fist ended up embedded in the bark. The blonde scowled at Sasuke who in turn scowled back for making him move.

"Doesn't concern you?" Naruto shouted. "What are you talking about, it's Kakashi-sensei's birthday. He's your sensei too, baka! You've got some nerve to act all cool and apathetic after Sensei trained you for a month for the Chuunin Exams and taught you your stupid _Chidori_, dattebayo_._"

Okay, so Naruto did have a point there, but there was no way he'd ever admit that.

"Hn. Whatever dobe. Now let my continue my training," Sasuke said.

"You can do that training tomorrow. Let's go surprise Kakashi-sensei and give him a happy birthday. This only happens once a year and it's not like it'll take us all day," Naruto reasoned.

Sasuke wasn't that heartless. Was he willing to sacrifice a couple hours of training? Training that could make him stronger? He sighed. He supposed he could take a small break.

"... I'll think about it," he finally decided.

Sakura looked relieved but Naruto was dismayed. The blonde walked over to Sasuke. "You'll think about it? You-!" he aimed another punch at Sasuke's head. This time, the Uchiha's hand shot up and blocked the fist coming his way.

"Do that again, and there won't be anything to think about, dobe!" he threatened. "Not like it matters, you wouldn't be able to land a single hit on me."

Naruto growled at the challenge and prepared to strike again when Sakura punched him, giving him a second lump on his head in addition to the one he had received earlier that morning. She then grabbed his collar and forcefully dragged him away.

"G-gomenasi, Sasuke-kun," Sakura apologized with a smile, "for bothering you. This was all Naruto's idea. Um, if you decide to come, we're meeting at Ichiraku Ramen in three hours with Kakashi-sensei. I, em, hope to see you there. Ja ne!" With that she dragged a kicking and screaming Naruto away from the Uchiha.

"Let me at him! I'll show him, tebayo!" protested Naruto. Sakura responded by pinching his ear and walking away, forcefully taking the Uzumaki boy with her. "Iya-ta-ta-ta! Yameru... ah haah! That hurts, Sakura-chan..."

"_URUSAI, YO! BAKA!_"

Sasuke watched them leave until he was sure they were far enough away. He walked up to another tree and pulled out the kunai. Hm, Ichiraku Ramen in three hours?

What could he give Sensei anyways?

He'd think about it

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi...<em>

The Jounin stopped walking and looked up. Up at the clouds. They were so white. They looked so clean. So light and free. Unworried, slowly traveling in whatever path the wind pushed them. So... unlike him. He almost envied them. Shikamaru had the right idea.

On a morning like this, he'd usually be at the memorial stone chatting with his two best friends and sensei. But today, the voices, they seemed to become louder the closer he came to the stone.

_Kakashi-kun! Obito, are you all right?_

_What's wrong with you, why do you have to be so cold all the time?_

Good question.

_Why do _you_ have to be such a crybaby? Is it too much that I beat you in less than ten seconds? If I had been a real enemy, your throat would have been sliced before you could blink. You wouldn't be a crybaby anymore, you'd be dead. _

_K-Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun, nah, we're all on the same team so we shouldn't fight, hai? _

The smart one.

__Just one more of the thousands of shinobi of this war that have become useless, isn't that right, Obito?__

Such an idiot.

_YOU TAKE THAT BACK! LET ME AT HIM RIN, LET HIM GET WHAT HE DESERVES!_

The even smarter one.

_What's the matter? You know I'm telling the truth._

_Kakashi!_

He blinked and looked to see an all too familiar jounin in a green spandex suit flashing a blinding smile at him.

"Hm, did you say something?"

"GAWWW! My Kakashi-san is too cool and filled with the power of youth to acknowledge the presence of his eternal rival!" wailed Gai.

Oh. Had he called Kakashi? The copy-ninja hadn't heard him. For real this time.

"What do want Gai?" he asked in a bored tone.

"What do you mean by that? I only came to see how my eternal rival was fairing this fine morni-"

"No you weren't."

Gai paused and inwardly gulped. This was going down way too fast. Much faster than the previous years.

"What?"

"You heard me," Kakashi deadpanned.

"I'm afraid I still don't see what you mea-"

"I _said_, what. _do. **you. WANT?**_"

There was a glint in the jounin's eyes. With his Sharingan spinning madly, Gai could only take a step back. He wasn't about to explain that he was supposed to keep an eye on him, _that_ explanation hadn't gone well four years ago. And he didn't dare suggest that he was celebrating Kakashi's birthday unless he wanted to face a fire-blown assassin. That last experience... it left memories, for him as well as the other jounin. Kakashi, he couldn't quite say how his eternal rival felt about it. He had apologized the next day when he was back in his sane mind, but Gai had gotten the hint as had the rest of Konohagakure. The copy-ninja's birthday wasn't a celebration. It was a day of remembrance. A reminder, of what Kakashi could have stayed as.

Gai flashed his smile at his eternal rival and struck a thumbs-up pose. Time to back off and ease up. There was no need for Kakashi to go into _that_ state quite so early.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, what did you think? I hope this chapter was long enough for you. Please Review! It makes me happy (and Kakashi-san too).

_Kakashi: *Looks up from Icha Icha Paradise in interest* Hm? Did someone say my name?_

_Me: No._

_Kakashi: Choto mate, why does that page have my name in it?_

_Me: It doesn't._

_Kakashi: Yes it does. What are you writing about me for?_

_Me: Because stories with you in it are always popular. _

_Kakashi: Um, nani?_

_Me: Just read the reviews and you'll see why._

_Kakashi: Reviews? What are those?_

_Me: Readers, you know what to do!_

Handy translations:

Damare / Urusai - be quiet/shut up

Gomenasai - I'm sorry

Arigato Gozaimasu - thank you

Ja ne - See ya/ goodbye

Yameru - Stop


	5. Birthday Surprises

**Birthday ****Surprises**

**Summary: **It's everyone's favorite lazy, Icha Icha Paradise addicted sensei's birthday. It's not exactly a Konoha-wide celebration, but those who know Kakashi, always remember this day except, the mood's nowhere near happy. There's a reason two ANBU are assigned to keep an eye on the silver-haired genius on this day, and there's a reason for the number one rule: keep your distance unless a skilled Jounin. Throw a hyper-active Uzumaki Naruto into the equation, things are sure to get interesting. When Naruto learns about what happens on this day, he's determined to about it. He's faced Haku, Zabuza, Neji, Kabuto, and blood-thirsty Gaara. Surely he can safely face his happy-go-lucky sensei... right?

**Disclaimer: **Anything familiar isn't mine.

**A/N:** GOMENASAI! See, it was nanowrimo (you write 50k words in a month) and then I got sick, so this story just drifted to the back of my mind. I promise, I'm not dead and I don't plan on dying anytime soon!

_Me: Ano sa, Kakashi-san!_

_Kakashi: Nanda?_

_Me: So what happened next? The readers want to know._

_Kakashi: Mah, Well you see..._

* * *

><p>Tired of his struggling, she had given Naruto two more lumps on the head before Sakura deserted the blonde. Honestly, he needed to grow up sometimes! She walked through the village looking at a variety of shops and contemplating on what to give her sensei.<p>

What did one give to their sensei anyways? She could always give him some kunai and exploding tags, but didn't he have those already? She didn't want to be the one of them three (she was sure Sasuke would come) to give Sensei a lame gift.

"Sakura!" The kunoichi looked to see Ino and Hinata waving at her by Ino's family's floral shop. She loved to stop by and visit on her days off and she realized that she hadn't been over for a while.

"S-Sakura, what are y-you doing out this morning?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yeah, I thought you weren't a morning person," Ino agreed. "You're usually so grumpy in the mornings."

"I-I am not, Ino-pig! Besides, it was Naruto who woke me up today," Sakura defended.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked wide-eyed. Sakura had the suspicion that her cheeks were beginning to turn red.

"Naruto?" asked Ino interestedly. "Why would he bother to wake you up, didn't you guys have a day off or something?" Sakura sighed.

"We did, but Naruto found out that we have the day off because it's Sensei's birthday today," Sakura explained. "I suppose it's kind of the hokage to do that for us, but I'm not sure why she did it. You didn't get a day off for Asuma-sensei or Kurenai-sensei's birthdays too did you?"

Ino thought for a moment. "Ano, I think we just did light training exercises, then had a party at the barbecue."

"Kurenai-sensei had us train like it was any other day," Hinata added quietly. "But then we had a small party afterwards too."

Sakura thought for a minute. "Well, if everyone else is doing it, I guess having the day off isn't as different as I thought. What I can't figure out is why Godaime gave us two days off."

Ino stared at her. "She gave you _two_ days off?"

Sakura nodded. "And I don't know why. None of us do. I asked Kakashi-sensei, but he said he didn't know either."

"Your sensei didn't know? I thought Jounin were supposed to be informed about things like that." Ino said. Sakura shrugged.

"Anyways, I need to find a gift for Sensei. Something not too expensive, but not lame either."

"Um, I gave Kurenai-sensei flowers for her gift," Hinata suggested.

"True, but Kurenai is a girl, she'd appreciate flowers," Sakura pointed out. "What about you, Ino? Asuma is a guy, what did you get him?"

Ino faltered and turned red. "I... um... well... I-might-have-maybe-just-given-him-flowers-because-I-didn't-know-what-else-to-give-him-and-flowers-are-really-easy," Ino spit out.

Sakura stared at her. _Well that isn't much help,_ her inner Sakura muttered. She could always ask her mom what she gave dad. Yes, maybe that would give her an idea. Oh what to give sensei?

* * *

><p>Naruto meanwhile grumbled to himself as he shakily made his way to his favorite ramen bar. "Sakura-chan didn't have to hit me that hard," he said.<p>

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun!" Ayame greeted. It was always a delight to see Ramen Ichiraku's best customer.

"Can I get to anything today?" she asked. Naruto however had his mind on other things. Stupid Sasuke...

"A-Ah," he absently-minded agreed.

"Naruto-kun," Ayame asked in a worried tone. "Is everything all right?" Naruto blinked before realizing that he had already arrived at the ramen bar and was currently having a conversation with Ayame.

"Oh, Ayame-san! Ohayo... sumimasen, I was just thinking about Kakashi-sensei's birthday plans," he replied energetically.

Ayame forced herself to hold her grin. Birthday plans... this wasn't good.

"See," Naruto continued. "Sakura-chan, me and... well, not Sasuke, but we planned to give Kakashi-sensei a treat to your heavenly ramen in a couple hours. It'll be a surprise, so make sure you and the old man are ready!"

Uh... perhaps she hadn't heard right. Kakashi, on_ this day,_ was going to eat ramen here, around _people_, on _this day_...

"N-Naruto-kun, I don't think that's such a great ide-"

"Ja ne!" With that, the blonde ran off leaving a horrified Ayame behind. Oh, how would her father react when she told him?

* * *

><p><em>Yatta!<em> Inner Sakura exclaimed in victory. Haruno Sakura on the other hand was embarrased she had even gone through with the absurd idea to give Kakashi-sensei... _this_. _I'm crazy_, she thought. _This is only going to encourage him_. A part of her however was jumping up and down in excitement for thinking of this brilliant gift. He was going to love it. How could he not?

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi stood and stared at the window of his beloved bookstore. <em>

_"Eto... Kakashi-sensei? The Hokage's office is... _that_ way. Kakashi-sensei?..." _

_*twitch*_

_"Heeellllooooooooooo! Kakashi-sensei! Oi! Kakashi-sensei. What are you looking at, tebayo? Answer us, sensei!"_

_*grrrrr*_

_"KAKASHI-SENSE-"_

_"**SHUT-UP! NARUTO, YOU BAKA!"**_

*_pound*_

_There was a huge thunk accompanied with an "AAAAH, Sakura-chan!" and surrounding observers looked over to see a small cloud-like poof with an all-too familiar blonde face planted into the ground._

_"Hn," Sasuke rolled his eyes. And he deserved these idiots because...?_

_Sakura was have smirking, have scowling in satisfaction. _Yosh!_ Her Inner-self cried. That was dead on!_

_Hatake Kakashi had still not taken his eyes off the window. His right eye had long since lost its bored appearance as it hungrily ate up the heavenly image. The store owner looked out the window to see the copy-ninja staring at the newly set-up display. He could have sworn the Jounin's eye was shining hearts. Had Kakashi not been Konoha's number one Jounin, he would probably be drooling. _

_"It's... it's... ah..."_

_The newest edition. A surprise release date. _

_"Jiraiya-san, you are the greatest" he breathed._

_"Kakashi-san!" __Oh no. Of all the voices to break his daydreaming..._

_Umino Iruka accompanied by Shiranui Genma came running up but skidded to a stop when he saw the scene before him. Most of all, his favorite student still face planted into the ground. _

_"I, ah... um a-N-Naruto? What are you doing?"_

_"Iruka-san, Genma-san," Kakashi greeted but didn't even glance towards the Academy instructor's way. His eye was still glued to the heavenly sight before him. _

_"What are you students...? Never mind. The new hokage would like you to drop by her office, and that being right now."_

_Naruto sat up and looked at Iruka. "What? Granny Tsunade is talking to Kakashi-sensei but not me?"_

_"G-Granny Tsunade?" sputtered Iruka. "Show the Godaime a bit of respect, Naruto."_

_"Well, she_ is_ old," muttered Naruto. "Besides, she wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Ero-senin and me." __Kakashi was already heading inside the bookshop to purchase that heavenly treasure of his when Genma suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him away. _

_"M-m-mate Genma-san, I've got to buy that novel before it runs out of stock!"_

_"You'll have plenty of time later, Kakashi. The hokage said in her office RIGHT NOW and I don't think she's gambled for a couple weeks. You know how temperamental she can be, especially after no sake today because our storage is low."_

_"And you know how temperamental I'll be if I don't read that new edition right now," Kakashi shot back, still being dragged away. Iruka joined in the dragging, pulling Konoha's number one Jounin away from the newly released Icha Icha Paradise novel. Already, there was a small crowd beginning to gather in anticipation. He shot Genma a hateful look. "You just want to drop me off and ditch me as fast as you can at the hokage's office so you can get your copy first. Don't deny it!"_

_Genma grinned at him. "Me deny it? Of course not! You guessed right on. Now to the hokage's office we go!"_

_Naruto stared confusingly at his sensei being reluctantly dragged away and at the window he was looking at. Of course the naive blonde didn't notice the books at all. Instead he was looking at the new plant set up as a part of the display sitting right beside the Icha Icha Paradise novel. Why in the world did Kakashi-sensei want a plant? Jounin were so_ _weird. _

Naruto grinned. He knew just what he'd get his sensei for his birthday. He didn't know why Kakashi-sensei wanted it but hey, it was his gift.

* * *

><p>Ayame looked worriedly at her father and went to prepare the meal. Teuchi looked nervously at his two newly arrived customers, or rather, he was only worried about one of them. Stupid Naruto, he loved the brat but why this?<p>

Sharp and spiky gravity defying silver hair. The headband was gone. A sharingan spinning irritatingly at him. The usually jovial or lazy man in front of him was anything but. Two ANBU stood hidden a few meters away, ready to sprint in and intervene if anything went awry. Gai stood beside his eternal rival, half torn between pulling him away and being ripped to shreds for touching the dangerous man, or leaving him be and being ripped to shreds tomorrow for allowing the man to be near the citizens of Konoha. He so very wanted to sprint away and forget about this day, but he couldn't just leave Konoha or his eternal rival here like this. Things were going to get messy. Just who had planned all of this out?

Sakura was sitting next to her sensei but didn't feel hungry anymore. There was something wrong. She'd never seen his sharingan so openly except in battle. This man beside her, this wasn't her sensei. He had a cold distant look in his eyes. She nervously glanced at Sasuke who had just arrived a few minutes after her. She felt relief flow through her when he arrived. So he wasn't as cold as Naruto made him out to be. She was, not even secretly, glad he'd made it. Maybe he'd know what to do, what was going on?

"S-so Kakashi-sensei, what can I get you today?" Teuchi asked.

"The usual."

"Right, it'll just be a minute."

"Hello everyone!" a loud obnoxious voice called out. "Oh, you're here too, Sasuke? I thought you weren't coming."

"I said I would think about it. That doesn't necessarily mean no. And hurry up and order. You're late and I'm the one treating everyone," the Uchiha said.

Naruto pointedly ignored him. He would _not_ acknowledge the fact that Sasuke was the one treating _his_ favorite meal.

"Gai-sensei, you're here too? And Sakura-chan, you brought Kakashi-sensei! Happy birthday, sensei, dattebayo!"

Gai stiffened. Oh no. He had-

To his amazment, Kakashi merely turned. "Good afternoon, Naruto. Thanks for the party." It wasn't happy, but at least it wasn't aggressive.

Ayame, Teuchi and Gai were all very nearly shaking in nervousness. Even the ANBU observing were tense. Today was definitely not a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HAI, HAI, HAI! I'm a _despicable _human being for making all of you amazing readers wait for so long. Sumimasen, please forgive me! I know there's just excuses, excuses but to be honest, I don't really know where this story is going anymore. BUT, all of you have been so good to me that I feel too guilty to stop. So I'm going to continue for your sake. Or... do you think I should keep going or should I just desert the for now?

Translations:

Ohayo: Good morning

Sumimasen: I'm sorry

Yatta: (an enthusiastic cheer of) yes!

Yosh: Alright!

Eto: Uh...

Mate: Wait _(i think?)_


End file.
